Gone Fishin'
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Ed and Greg take their boys to the lake for a day of fun and fishing. But when the boys make a friendly challenge how will the day end? Family/Friendship/Humour Ed/Greg Clark/Dean


**Title: Gone Fishin' **

**Summary:** Ed and Greg take their boys to the lake for a day of fun and fishing. But when the boys make a friendly challenge how will the day end? Family/Friendship/Humour Ed/Greg Clark/Dean

**Disclaimer: ** Ah you know write? Ed's with me and well yeah that's about it…lol

**A/N:** Okay so I promised a lighter break between Business of Revenge's nail biting suspense and Choices heart-wrenching angst (cue dramatic music here lol sorry couldn't resist that lame interlude) and I hope you all like what I came up with. Summer is perfect for family fun and fishing right?

* * *

"Clark this is the perfect outing for this Saturday."

"But seriously dad…you can't fish," Clark half groans as he watches Ed pull out some unused but dust covered rods and a box of tackles.

"I can too," Ed lightly argues back as he shoves the box into Clark's grasp, Clark fumbling with his iPod before it clatters to the floor, possibly breaking the expensive piece of electronics. "And that…" Ed smirks as he yanks one of the ear buds from Clark's ear, "stays home."

"Seriously?" Clark rolls his eyes as he saunters after Ed into the kitchen were Sophie was putting together a Tupperware cooler of edible supplies. "Mom," Clark moans.

"Humour your father Clark."

"Hey Dean's coming too."

"Willingly?" Clark counters, making Ed playfully toss a plastic canister at him. Clark lightly chuckles as he packs the canister into the other fishing bin and then pulls out his phone to text Dean. "What time are we gonna be back?"

"For what?"

"Supper."

"Clark, we're catching supper," Ed states matter of factly, making Clark look at his mother in wonder and Sophie shrug.

"Gail's gonna babysit Izzy and Marina and I are going to the spa," Sophie replies with a triumphant grin. "You two…I guess four are on your own."

"Funny how Wordy managed to get out of it. Can I go live with him?"

"Sure. You wanna model some hello kitty stuff for three young girls on a daily basis be my guest," Ed tosses at his son with a chuckle, making Sophie smile and Clark roll his eyes. "'sides it's a great day and Greg assures us this place be loaded with fish."

"Can Greg fish?" Clark inquires, as Ed shrugs and then nods. "You don't know?"

"Call it some bonding time with your old man."

"Dad…"

"Clark, don't make me offer a bribe every time I wanna hang out with you."

"I'll take the bribe. What is it?"

"A free meal," Sophie deadpans as Clark groans.

"Gang up on the teenager…that's fair," he huffs as he leaves the room.

"Think I can still ground him?" Ed calls out with a lighter tone as he looks over at his wife.

"Trust me, once he's out there with you guys, he'll have fun."

"You sure about that?" Ed replies.

"You really wanna argue with a mom?" Sophie counters.

"Nope," Ed answers with a smile as he snaps closed the lid on the second Tupperware bin. "Okay…I think all set."

"You wearing that?" Sophie nods to Ed's jeans and sleep shirt.

"Nope," he grins before disappearing to change into some shorts and a tee, leaving his wife to merely shake her head and contemplate the looming disaster, her mind convinced that one, two if not all four would end up in the water at some time during their outing.

"Two pairs of extra pants," she muses as she heads for the laundry room where there was some fresh clothing waiting one pair for Ed and one for Clark just in case.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay what am I forgetting?" Greg wonders as he rejoins Marina and Dean in the living room, Marina sitting at the table, a large picnic bag at her feet and Dean hovering nearby with a small box in his grasp.

"Your fishing vest? You were bragging about that thing all night last night."

"Vest…right," Greg nods as he hurries back to the hall closet.

"And you're sure we're gonna catch something…with this?" Dean arches suspicious brows at Greg's less than enticing tackle box.

"Sure. Eddie's bringing some lures as well. We'll be fine."

"Can Ed even fish?"

"No, but don't tell him that," Greg smirks as he returns with his vest and fishing cap on. "Do I look authentic?"

"Very," Marina smiles, Dean offering a nod and snicker. "Did you remember sunscreen?"

"Sunscreen…right," Greg nods and then hurries back to the bathroom, making Marina and Dean exchange amused expressions.

"You sure you don't wanna come?"

"Next time," Marina replies with a smile. "But the three of us are still going to the Jays game next weekend right?"

"Now that I'm looking forward to," Dean replies with a grin. "This…" he looks at the fishing rod in concern, making Marina snicker, "I'm not so sure about."

"You'll be having another thought when we are sitting by the campsite eating fresh fish."

"Campsite? We're staying overnight?"

"Yeah and there's no wi-fi," Greg teases his son. "Parish the thought right?"

"Dad…a day is fine but overnight?"

"Come on Daniel Boone, let's go rough it," Greg playfully slaps his son as he grabs the picnic bag. "See you tonight," he whispers as he gives Marina a warm kiss on the lips.

"Tonight! I heard that," Dean calls out as he heads for the door, not really wanting to see his dad and soon to be step-mom making out.

XXXXXXXX

"Everyone all set?" Ed asks as he opens the back to the Ford Flex and stows Greg's stuff inside, Dean climbing into the back with Clark. "How easy was it for you?"

"I had to promise it wasn't overnight," Greg lightly chuckles as he looks into the backseat at the two boys laughing at something on one of their phones. "You?"

"I threatened community service."

"Really?" Greg looks at Ed in shock.

"What can I tell ya…I run a tight ship."

"You my friend are a force to be reckoned with," Greg smirks as the two fathers climb into the front and Ed pulls away from the curb in front of Greg's building. "It was Sophie right?"

"Course," Ed resigns with a smile.

"You got my directions?"

"Yeah. You sure this lake is stocked?"

"It's stocked. Even the two city slickers back there will catch something."

"Hey I fished in Texas," Dean pipes up.

"You did? Ever catch anything?"

"Sure. Was pretty good to," Dean boasts.

"What kinds of fish?" Clark asks and the conversation finally switches to the main event of the day.

"So what kind of bait did you bring?" Ed asks; the rest of the hour long drive was spent comparing their fishing lures and how many fish each was preparing to offer the group for dinner. About ten minutes later, Ed pulls off the main highway and heads toward the entrance of the Provincial Park and Campground.

"There…Eddie park there in the shade," Greg directs as he points toward a nearby empty spot, beside a vacant picnic table a few meters away from the shore of the lake.

"We need a canoe or somethin'," Dean comments as they all get out of the family wagon and carry their supplies to the picnic table. "So are we really gonna eat here tonight?"

"Course we are," Greg answers before Ed can, making Dean and Clark exchange perplexed expressions.

"And what if someone catches one or two and one of us catches nothing?" Clark wonders.

"Whoever catches the most fish – the others have to cook and clean them," Dean proposes.

"What? No way," Clark protests.

"Ah do I detect maybe a friendly wager?" Greg goads.

"Sure. Fathers against sons?" Dean instantly pipes up.

"Really?" Clark looks at Dean in worry.

"Yeah man I got this," Dean assures his friend.

"I can't fish."

"Neither can your dad," Dean smirks.

"Hey come on now," Ed warns with a slight smile.

"What do you say Eddie? Give these two a run for their money," Greg smiles; adding to the challenging fun before them.

"Sure. I mean they subsist on cheerios and iTunes anyways," Ed ruffles Clark's hair, making his son pull back with a smile. "A number or fish until we drop?"

"Fish till we drop!" Dean high five's Clark.

"Nope a number," Greg insists. "Okay team…gets go…ke…"

"Keep the peace?" Ed finishes with a small chuckle.

"Yeah I know Eddie, old habits. Okay what are we all using?"

The four of them grab their poles and the stuffed box of lures and head for a small pier where no one else had come to stake a claim as of yet; the prized real estate was now all theirs.

"What?" Ed asks in haste as he hears a small snicker from both Dean and Greg as he tries to thread his lure.

"Eddie…you're doing just fine my friend. However…" Greg tries to interject.

"I got this, okay?" Ed pushes Greg's hand away as he continues, snagging the end of his finger and pulling it back with a small curse, a tiny smattering of blood splattering onto the wooden plank below and then dropping into the water below.

"Good thing there isn't sharks in here," Clark teases his father.

"Yeah well when I catch the biggest fish of the day we'll see who has the last laugh," Ed shoots back as he finally succeeds in getting the citrus coloured lure into the end of his hook and then moves into position by Clark near the very end of the pier; Greg at his right and Dean behind him, beside Clark.

"Haven't been here in the fall before…kinda nice this time of year," Greg comments as tosses his line into the water. He and Ed talk about the park and other camping experiences as the two young adults behind them talk about the courses they were taking in college and what their homework load was like.

About ten minutes later, Dean's line starts to jerk, drawing the other three males to his side to witness the takedown.

"So we catch it and you guys get to cook and clean them right?" Clark pipes up.

"You only caught one fish so far," Ed insists.

"Yeah but we have one and you have none," Clark counters with a smile.

"Who made those rules?" Ed queries in haste.

"They make them up as they go Eddie."

"I see that."

"Almost got it Dean."

"Seriously this is cool," Dean comments, bringing a smile of happiness to Greg's face as he and Ed stand back, Clark moving in closer as the fish starts to breach the surface, churning up the water as it nears the four anxious fishermen.

"Nice one," Greg mentions as Dean pulls back on his reel, proving to those around him that his skills from Texas were just as fresh and travelled well with him.

"Awesome!" Clark exclaims as Dean finally wrestles the fish onto the deck and Greg and Ed scramble to capture the thrashing fish before it can bounce back into the water. "Get it…dad," Clark laughs as Ed's fingers lose their grasp on the slippery fish and Greg snaps it up, beckoning Ed to grab it once more as he goes for the club.

"Boss seriously?" Ed pulls back in haste as Greg raises the club, two other fishermen nearby looking up in wonder.

"Eddie away from the job call me Greg," Greg lightly chuckles.

"Old habits," Ed quips.

"How do you think we put them out of their misery? An MP5?"

"Well it would be instant," Ed shrugs.

"Watch and learn my friend," Greg instructs as he swiftly kills the fish and then deposits it into a nearby bucket of cold water to preserve it until dinner time.

"You…keep that thing away from me," Ed playfully warns as Greg holds it up and pretends he's about to club Ed and then pulls it back with a chuckle. "Okay bo…Greg…we gotta turn the tables here."

"Then allow me to put on a more attractive lure."

"Now what's wrong with this one?" Ed asks with a frown, garnering another snicker from his son and Dean.

"First off all try this one…it's not as flashy and…"

"That? It's too big."

"Size matters Eddie," Greg lightly pokes him in the ribs with his elbow.

"So Sophie tells me," Ed grins, Clark groaning in the background. But he allows Greg to put on the lure of his choice and within seconds, all four lines are back in the water and the competition back on for the most catches of the day. Another thirty minutes of friendly banter but fishing inactivity pass, before Ed's line starts to jerk, making his arms instantly pull back to try to counter.

"Hang onto it Eddie!" Greg calls out with a small laugh as Ed nearly drops the flailing fishing rod.

"Man dad…you suck," Clark laughs as Ed yanks the rod back and the line snaps free, making Dean and Greg laugh a bit harder.

"At least…we know the lure…worked," Greg states with a few laughing gasps, making Ed look at him with a frown and a nod.

"Very funny," Ed groans as he pulls back the empty line, grabbing the end and slumping down on a nearby wooden beam to rehook and bait. "Next time will be the big one. Just wait."

"We won't be here that long dad," Clark teases as Ed pulls away from his spot and playfully grabs Clark's rod and starts to pull it back. Clark tries to wrestle the rod back to his position, but in doing so the jerking motion attracts a fish. "Hey I…I got one!"

"Okay now play it safe Clark," Dean coaches. "We can go up by two."

"So much for a fun, non-competitive day," Greg laughs as he watches Ed and Clark lightly arguing about which was the best way to reel in the fish and Dean egging on Clark to make sure he lands it so they didn't have to do anything but be waited on for dinner.

"Almost got it."

"Hold on Clark…I'll get it," Ed tells his son as he leans closer to the edge of the dock.

"Eddie be…car…" is all Greg manages before Clark moves to the right and bumps his father, sending Ed into the water. Thankful for his years of training, Ed's quick reflexes enable him to grab onto the edge of the pier and keep himself from completely submerging; Clark managing to hold onto the fish as it nears the dock.

"Dad!"

"Clark…don't let go…" Dean laughs as he and Greg help pull Ed out of the water.

"For that…I keep the fish…" Ed groans as he looks down at his wet pants. "Good thing Sophie packed an extra pair of pants."

"Good thing she knows you so well."

"Hey that wasn't my fault," Ed counters in protest.

"Can someone…grab the fish!" Clark bellows, the two seasoned fishermen down shore a bit watching the spectacle and laughing amongst themselves at the four hapless weekend warriors.

"Not bad but mine was bigger," Dean teases Clark as Ed and Greg to work unhook the fish, Ed standing back and shaking his head as Greg puts the fish out of its misery and plunks it into the cold water with the other.

"Okay Eddie this is getting serious now," Greg looks at Ed directly. "Time to get down to business."

"Can't I just shoot the fish?" Ed huffs as he tosses his line back into the water. A few moments later, he finally gets another snag; however, this one is a lot easier to pull in, his large hand pulling out the small fish, much to the merciless snickers from the two boys.

"Yeah dad…size matters…where's the big on," Clark smirks as Ed gently unhooks the young fish and then tosses it back into the water so it could mature and be caught at a later date. The next hour is pretty uneventful, allowing them to finally take a break from the sun, retreating to the shade and enjoying a picnic lunch, talking about the lake, fishing experiences and what they'd really be having for supper.

"Seriously two fishes for four people?"

"All we need now is some bread and a miracle," Greg quips as Dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Trust me we'll catch at least two more."

"We're gonna starve," Clark moans as Ed looks at him with an amused expression.

"Shall I launch into my…"

"Children are starving in Africa and I should be happy with what I have but trust me I won't starve speech?" Clark concludes. "No thanks."

"Very well then," Ed retorts as he playfully grabs the bag of chips from his sons hand and takes two before he allows Clark to snatch it back.

"Can you see these two with kids of their own?" Greg comments.

"What? Kids? No way," Dean insists.

"I'm not getting married," Clark adds next.

"Right," Ed nods and then chuckles.

"Hasn't found the right one?" Greg queries.

"Hasn't narrowed it down yet," Ed answers. "Trust me he won't last long as a single guy."

"Ah. But remember that sex just isn't…"

"Whoa? What? Dad…sex…yeah no um…sex talk," Dean starts.

"Your parents do have sex Dean. Where do you think you came from?" Ed asks pointedly.

"The stork?" Dean replies with a small laugh.

"Well the stork did bring Izzy," Ed mentions seriously.

"So your boys were slow after all," Greg mentions with a small 'hmm' sound. "Shoulda tried harder."

"Well I would have but you see I have this boss…"

"Ah and he doesn't get the sex requirements of…"

"Can we please change the subject," Clark groans as Ed and Greg laugh.

"What? Guys like sex," Ed shrugs. "It's natural to talk about it."

"Not around your parents it's not," Dean moans as Ed and Greg exchange funny glances and then laugh.

"Think Clark has figured out why Sophie and I lock the door certain nights of the week?"

"Dad…gross," Clark makes a face, making Ed laugh and wrap his arm around his son's neck and pull him into his strong embrace, planting a small kiss on the top of his head.

"Okay so what's the forecast for this afternoons catch?" Ed wisely changes the subject; the friendly banter picking right back up again.

By the middle of the afternoon, Dean and Clark are both sitting on the end of the pier, lines in the water but not paying much attention; nothing really biting in the dead of the afternoon. The sun wasn't overbearing but it was enough of direct warmth to ensure the fish stay as far down in the cooler temperature as possible.

"I think we'll be hitting Pizza Hut for supper tonight," Ed mentions as Greg reels his line back in to see the bait gone but the hook still there. They had brought a small container of roe and worms, most of which had been eaten without a successful catch.

"No way, you guys gotta make us those fish we caught," Dean reminds them.

"And what do we get to do, cook and watch you eat?" Greg counters as Dean shrugs, making Greg look back at Ed and frown. "Eddie, drastic times call for drastic measures."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning…" Greg pulls out a small box from his fishing vest, drawing three sets of inquisitive eyes in his direction. "This is the one that will ensure us dinner."

"No way," Dean laughs as he tries to reach for it, Greg snapping the lid closed seconds before Dean's fingers enter.

"Ah…no touching the special lure."

"What's so special about it?"

"It's the don juan of lures," Greg boasts.

"The who?" Dean and Clark ask at once as Greg looks at Ed and shakes his head in disappointment.

"Paul Newman?" Greg tries again as Ed laughs.

"I got this one," Ed interjects. "Chris Hemsworth."

"Who?" Greg inquires.

"Thor dad," Dean replies in a tone that everyone should know.

"Yeah Greg Thor. You know fallen god of thunder…" Ed adds with a proud expression.

"Okay am missing the point between a comic superhero and fishing," Clark points out.

"Yeah why is the lure like Thor?" Dean adds.

"It'll attract the ladies…yeah okay lost in translation," Ed says with a heavy sigh as Greg very carefully puts the special lure onto the end of his hook, pushes through the small group and heads for the end of the dock, casting in his line; his back still to them.

"I've never seen him this serious," Dean half whispers.

"Think it'll work?" Clark asks softly, the mood morphed into something very serious.

"Maybe?" Dean shrugs. "But I wouldn't be too worried. The real fishermen over there only caught one so far so if they can't beat us, we're gonna be waited on tonight."

"Don't be so sure," Ed nudges them as they all turn to watch Greg's line jerking in the water, his hands quickly reeling in his prize; turning to them about five minutes later with a triumphant smile.

"Damn look at the size of that," Dean praises.

"Size matters," Ed mutters as Greg expertly kills the fish and stuffs it into the crowded pail; Clark looking at Dean with a semi-panicked expression and Dean waving it off as if it was no big deal. However, the tables soon turn as Greg reels in two more medium sized fish and the day ends with the fathers having three and the sons only two.

"You really want us to cook for you?" Clark asks as he holds up one of the dead fish, looking at its lifeless eyes with a blank expression.

"How about you two clean and we'll cook. I do want to live to see tomorrow."

"Not tonight?" Dean looks at Greg and asks directly.

"You said no more sex talk," Greg winks and Dean's face fairly flushes. "Come on…let's make dinner."

"Okay so what do we do?" Clark asks, his hand still holding onto the somewhat slimy but very dead fish.

"Okay take your knife and make a cut along the belly like this and then…" Greg starts to instruct, the four of them still hovering around the end of the dock, cleaning the fish, dumping the entrails back into the lake to be eaten instead of enticing bears in the garbage container before Ed and Greg get the small portable barbeque started and take over cooking. However, instead of just sitting as idle spectators, both Dean and Clark help out with the cooking as much as possible, seasoning the filets, setting the table and just joining in the silly barbeque banter with their fathers.

"Remember…"

"I got this Greg…you like yours dead."

"You don't eat rare fish dad," Clark reminds his father.

"Mine will be cooked to perfect."

"He doesn't like sushi?"

"Sushi is bait…" Ed replies to which Clark mouths at the same time with a mocking face, earning a small jab to the arm from his father.

"Tired argument Eddie," Greg buts in. "You see sushi really is…"

"Now look what you started," Dean snickers.

"I'm just happy that all five filets managed to make it onto the grill without us having to crunch down on sand or dirt," Ed states.

"What about bones?" Clark frowns as he picks at one, pulling a part of the fist and distorting its shape; his lips offering a laugh as Ed snatches the piece of fish and puts it back to its original position.

"Okay hands off until I say."

"Copy that team leader," Greg replies with an authoritative tone.

About ten minutes later, the pieces of fish are finally cooked, put onto the plate and then brought to the table, along with some grilled corn on the cob, veggies and dip and drinks. Silence ensues at first as all four of them start with some hesitation into their home cooked meal.

"Well?" Greg questions as he looks at Ed and the two boys.

"Not bad," Ed replies in truth.

"Mom's tastes…different, better. But this is good too."

"She's a professional cook," Ed praises; referring to his wife's catering abilities.

"Needs more butter."

"I have a bone," Dean declares as he holds up the somewhat translucent piece. "Who cleaned this?"

"Dad did," Clark rats out his father.

"That isn't fair," Ed retorts with a heavy frown as he finds one in his. "Then am blaming Clark for this one," he puts a small bone on his son's plate.

"Okay so for next time…" Clark starts as he too picks out a small bone of his piece. "We are bringing a real knife."

"And a canoe…" Dean starts.

Ed looks at the table and quickly recalls Sophie's words about Clark coming home after having a good time. _She was right, _his brain ponders as he looks at Greg and smiles and nods. The day had started out with some tension, Ed wanting to spend some more quality time with his son in a friendly atmosphere, but takes total delight in the fact that he sounds like he'd be open to trying something like this again. That was more than he could have hoped for.

"Next time, I get to use the special lure," Ed remarks.

"Not sure you're qualified Constable Lane," Greg counters. "You see the skill is all in the wrist. If you have…" Greg starts to explain, his mind also taking delight in the fact that the day was going to end on an even better note than he could have anticipated; the bond with his son strengthened further.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** and yeah left out the canoe on purpose…might be another fishin' OS in the future as another filler when the angst gets too much hehe hope you all liked this fun little diversion and please do review before you go and thanks so much! Enjoy the rest of the weekend everyone!


End file.
